Life As A Mutant
by Candymae1997
Summary: When a 16 year old girl moves to town, everything goes crazy! R&R I suck at summaries so read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these charters except my O/Cs

Sky'S P.o.v

Hi my name is sky, honestly I have no fucking clue why my so-called parents named me that. I have purple hair and purple eyes, I am 6"2'. Everyone calls me a freak cause of my hair, eyes, and how I am so tall for being 16.

My parents stuck me in an Orphanage, but I ran away. It sucked there, all the grown ups and kids hated me. I never did anything to them to make them hate me. (Well not much anyways.) I am never going back to that place no matter what!

I sighed myself up for this school, called Bayville High. Tomorrow is my first day there, for now I am staying in this little house (no one lived in) that I found it is not the nicest house. But it's a roof over my head.

I got a job at Burger King as a Cashier. I get $7.74 an hour. So I use that to get bottled drinks and food and ice to keep the food cold. Oh, and can't forget clothes. I Usually get cheep clothes since I am not rich like some people.

So I decided to go for a walk around in the place they call New York. I never got to see anything but the fence as an orphan. I just got to a little park. I ran into a guy cause I wasn't watching where I was walking.

"Who do you think you are? A princess?" A really big guy said to me. He looked like a blob. He was with some more boys that looked around my age.

"No, do you?" I said to him. I was kinda pissed because he was being an asshole.

"Your going to fucking pay for that! You Bitch!" He said looking to his friends. They were weird-looking, they looked dirty. There is this one that was eating flies like a...a toad! Then a guy that had long brown hair. There is one more that has silver hair.

"Sorry got no money." I told him in a smart ass tone. This is fun!

With that he came charging like a bull at me. He slipped in a mud puddle that I created. He fell on is ass!

"Good-bye!" and I walked away.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fight

Kurt's P.O.V.

It is the first day of school. I sucks that summer is over.

"X men, I need a word with you." professed X called to us. I ran down to where he was. All of us got there the same time. The group of us looks weird because we are all different. But we know each other as a family.

"Scott, Jean, Kurt, Evan, Kitty, and Rogue you guys are getting a new student that is a mutant, she has purple hair and eye. Really tall. If you see here try to make friends. Okay?"

"Yes, professor." we all said.

"Good better get going so you are not late!" He smiled at us.

I almost was late because I ran to Burger King to get a sandwich. At the cashier there was a big surprise.

"May I take your order, sir?" It was the girl who professor told us about.

"I would like a...a hamburger."

"It will be a dollar fifty." I passed her the money and she gave me my burger. A woman walked up to her.

"What are you doing you are going to be late for school! Sky."

"Damn I forgot school is today.

"Do you need a ride? That is where I am going." I tell her.

"I don't want to bother you." She said.

"No bother at all."

"Thanks." She said and smiled. She is so hot. I love her smile.

We got into my car and took off to the school.

"Is this your first day?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I hope I can find all my Classes okay." She said.

"Do you want to see my schedule?"

"Sure." I passed her my paper saying what classes I this year. "We have all the same classes!" She said smiling.

"We do?"

"Yeah, will you show me around please"

"Sure! I would love to." professor is going to be so happy. She started laughing.

"What's funny?" I asked her.

"Well I don't know your name and I'm asking for you to show me around!" She is laughing so hard now that I started laughing.

"Kurt. What is yours."

"Sky, I know it is a stupid name."

"I like it."

"Really, you are the first."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Well we are here." I said to the beautiful girl sitting next to me. We got out of my car and started walking to the first class on the list.

1. Physical Science.

2. Spanish.

3. Art.

4. English.

5. History.

6. Math.

7.P.E.

That is our schedule. The bell rings and I grabbed her hand and started pulling her.

"Can't be late, big punishment!" I told her. We where late. When we got to the class room I still had her hand and she blushed and smiled.

"Mr. Wagner, we do not hold hands in the class room." I let go of her hand really fast and she was blushing even more. I looked around and seen that Scott, Jean, Evan, Kitty and Rogue got stuck in the same class with us.

"Sorry, sir." I mumbled.

"Ah, Miss Blue, your first day here right?" Her name is Sky Blue, that's a pretty name.

"Uh, Yeah." she looks nervous.

"You both can sit down." we sat together."Since it is the first day of the year I will let you get off with a warning, but no being late for this class."

"Yes, sir."

We ran to each class untill lunch. We where walking there when blob, toad, Lance, and quicksilver.

"Look what we have here?" Blob said looking at both of us. "Ain't the bitch from yesterday?"

"Ain't is not a word!" She told him.

"One mutant and a human." Lance told her.

"How do you know that?" She looked pissed.

"We have always known that Kurt is a mutant. You are a human." He started laughing. "Kurt are you going to defend your girlfriend."

"Of course." I said.

"I don't need protecting!" She protested.

"But you are only a little girl. What can you possible do against four guys." blob said.

"And you are stupid!" I just looked at her. "You want to fight lets fight." She just looked at them. Then Scott, Evan, Jean, and Kitty just got here.

"Leave her alone!"Scott said.

"Stay out of this! This is none of your business!" She yelled at him. He gave up and watched to see what happens.

"So are you going to fight me or not?" She asked. Blob started running at her. She held her hands out in front of her a then blob fly back and hit hard on the lockers.

"Fuck she is a mutant!" Quicksilver said. He started to run around her with amazing speed and then all you could see was flames. Quicksilver stopped and his was covered in black ashes.

"That's what you get." she smiled. "Are you next?" Toad tried to hit her down she shot water out of her hands and sprayed him clean and he gave up and was laying on the floor.

"You're the only one left" She looked at lance and smiled.

"I am going to knock down the roof of this school."

"Try it dare you!" He tried but couldn't. Damn hot and powerful!

"What the fuck are you I have never seen mutant so powerful!" Lance screamed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Conversation With Professor

Evan's P.O.V

Dude, that knew chick is awesome. The assholes fighting with her, couldn't touch her and Lance couldn't get the building to fall.

"Get up you guy we need to get the fuck out of here!" Lance was screaming.

"Kurt are you really a mutant?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"What can you do?"

"Teleport."

"That is so awesome!"

"You like."

"That is the coolest!" She was smiling.

"Sky these are my other friends." he said pointing at us.

"Nice to meet you." She said to us.

"Nice to meet you." we all mumbled.

"So are you guys mutants."

"Yeah, but we can't use our powers here." I said.

"Why?"

"I would like to take you to meet someone I think you would like." Kurt said.

There was a loud voice on the speakers. "Do to some damages and weather we are out of school now."

"Lets get to going I can't be late for work." She held her hand out for Kurt, so they held hands to Kurt's car.

We headed off to see professor.

Sky's P.O.V

I got into Kurt's car and took off from school. I don't know where we are going.

"What time do you have to get to Burger King?" Kurt asked.

"5 tonight."

"Right now it is 3:44.

"Guess we have some time then."

"Yeah."

"Who am I meeting?"

"Professor x. You will like him." We got there and it was a huge mansion. We got to the front door and walked in. There was a guy in a wheelchair and a buff guy standing next to him like a bodyguard.

"This is professor, professor this is Sky." Kurt said.

"Nice to meet you." The bodyguard guy was watching closely when I held my hand out. The orphanage told us if you are meeting someone always shake their hand it is nice.

"It's nice to meet you too." professor said and shook my hand.

Who is that scary guy behind him?

"This is Logan."

"Nice to meet you." I told him. We shook hands.

"Hey." Logan told me. I smiled.

"What we need to talk about, you are a mutant and this is a school for mutants. We would like you to join." Professor told me.

"I can't."

"Why not."

"I don't have any money."

"There is no cost. But we have to have your parents sign some paper."

"I don't have parents."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be they left me on the streets. They put me in an Orphanage where everybody hated me! I ran away and I am never going back."

"Will you sign papers then."

"Can I have some time to think about it?" By this time I was crying and Kurt was hugging me. When I get upset my powers go insane. My powers are controlling the 4 elements and I can shape shift.

"Kurt get off me!" I could feel my body heating up."You could get hurt." I looked at my skin and it was turning red.

"Damn you are like hot!" Kurt said to me. I knew what he ment but a whole bunch of kids walked in at that time and gave him the look that says 'you've gone crazy'. I started laughing. He had a flame on him and I sprayed him with water.

"I'm sorry Kurt I tried to tell you!" I started laughing harder.

"It's okay I will start listening sooner." Kurt started laughing. I went to give him a hug and he stopped me. "Your cooled off right."

"Yeah, I fell so bad now that I burnt you." then he gave me a big hug.

"Don't feel bad just warn me please."

I have only known him one day and I might be starting to like him.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6:30."

"I'm late!"

"For what?" professor asked me.

"Burger King job."

So Kurt drove me.

"Want me to wait?"

"Sure."

So I ran into the Burger King and the boss was waiting.

"Your late."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry don't cut it. I told you that you can't be late. But you where so you are fired!"

This is shit how am I going to have food and water.

"Can you take me to where I am living?"

"Sure."

So I gave him the directions. We got there.

"This is where you are staying."

"Yeah, why don't you grab your stuff and Stay at the mansion."

"Okay."

"Hey will you go out with me?"

"Yes." I said to him I really like him.

I grabbed my bags and we started to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4- Adopt

Kurt's P.O.V.

I asked her out and she said yes! _She is hot, I love her for just have met her one day!_

"Will Professor be okay with this?"

"You staying yeah. Would you like to go to a somewhere to eat it is getting late and I am starving?"

"I don't have any money."

"I'll buy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course I am."

We go to this little chinese place, and I get sweet and sour chicken and she gets cashew chicken.

"Thank you for dinner." she tells me.

"You're welcome. So are you going to join the school?"

"I guess since it is free and it's a place to stay."

"Food is free to."

"That to." She smiled at me.

"Well after awhile of staying at the school you will learn things you never knew before."

"Um... your tail is sticking out."

I tucked it back in. "So you're not freaked that I have a tail."

"Why would I be freaked?"

"A lot of girls would scream."

"Well I am different from most girls."

"That's a good thing." we finished then left and was heading to the mansion. We got there in five minutes and I teleported us to my room. Everyone is all ready asleep so, I showed her the bathroom and she got dress into her P.J's.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"I have a king size bed so you can sleep with me. Nothing bad though."

"Okay." she hugged me and I got up enough nerve to kiss her. She kissed back. Then we laid down and went to sleep.

When I woke up. She was sitting beside me and I looked and she was crying, and her skin was blue. Is she dead? No dead people don't cry, do they? I sat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah fine."

"You're crying."

"Just a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"My parents. They looked like they loved me. But these People that were mutants they..."

"They what?"

"They tried killing them. Then my parents they kissed me on the forehead and put me in a basket and put my name on it with their blood, and left me on the steps of the orphanage. Then they left."

"Do you aways have dreams like this?"

"Yeah, you are the first I have ever told."

"You should tell professor."

"I'm scared to tell anyone."

"You shouldn't. Why are you blue?"

"I am sad."

"But last time you were red."

"Blue when I am sad, Red when I am mad, Green when I am excited and normal when I am happy or mixed."

"That makes since." then there was a knock at the door.

"One second!" she ran to the bathroom and got dressed. Then ran to me.

"Can you teleport me to the front door?"

"Sure." So she hid her clothes in the laundry basket wrapped in my clothes and I teleported her to the front door.

"I'm coming in." Logan said. With that he opened the door. "Who's here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked all nice.

"I heard a girl's voice."

"That's impossible."

"I am the only one in here." He searched my room then left.

I got my clothes on ran to the down stairs and that's when I seen Sky talking to professor. "Aw... Kurt welcome our new student."

"Hey, Sky. Will you need a ride to school today?"

"No silly today is saturday." She walked up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you for letting me join this school. Professor."

"You are always welcomed here." Scott, Jean, Evan, Kitty, Rogue meet the new student."

"Hi. nice to meet you." she told them.

"Are you sick, or something?" kitty asked me.

"No why?" she answer.

"Uhh...You're green." I told her.

"Oh..." she looked down at her skin. Then she closed her eye's and then her skin went back to normal.

"Is it back to normal, Kurt?" she smiled at me.

"Yeah you got it back to normal." I said and gave her a hug.

"Are you an alien?" Evan ask her.

"No she isn't! When she is excited she turns green, blue is sad, red is mad, and happy or mixed is normal." I snapped at him.

"Calm down I was just asking. So Kurt is she your girlfriend?" He just smiled.

"Yes she is!"

"Hey Kurt you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. Is that okay professor?"

"Sure stay out of trouble though."

"We will."

"Be back in an hour for training. As the x-men."

"Okay."

So I take her for a walk to a park. I ran over to get two hot-dogs for us, since we missed breakfast. While I was walking back to her I see two cops and a person with a brief case, this must be bad. So I started to run. I grabbed her sat beside her and passed her the hot-dog I got her.

"Hey, baby who are these people?"

"Babe, these people are with the orphanage that I told you about."

"Yes indeed we are. And who are you?" One really short said.

"I am here boyfriend. Is there a problem?"

"Yes she has to come back to the orphanage with us."

"How old do you have to be to adopt?"

"25 years old."

"I know someone who will adopted her now."

"Fine then take us to him or her."

So we get in their cars and went to the mansion.

"We are here." Professor with the rest of the other kids came out as the police officers cars pull up.

"Kurt, Sky what did you do?" Professor asked us.

"Nothing bad, these gentlemen are from Sky's orphanage and would like to know if you would adopt her or she will have to be took away." I told him.

_Will you adopted Sky please? I love her!_

"Gentlemen why don't you come in we can talk about this over some coffee."

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5 - Lock Down

Sky's P.o.v

I don't have to go to that terrible place Professor adopted me! He is my hero. For now they gave me my room it is blue and they said I could put anything up in it since it is now my new home.

It is night-time now and I just woke up from a nightmare. It was about the same. But I seen more this time. My parents were mutants to and there was a guy who had a weird helmet on and could control metal.

I'm scared wonder if Kurt is up.

I got up and snuck to Kurt's room. I went to his bed.

"Kurt." I whispered. He sat up and looked at me.

"What is the matter?"

"The dream got worse. Terrible."

"Here you can sleep with me and tomorrow we will talk to professor together okay." So I got in the bed with him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Love you, good night." he told me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too, night." I fell asleep and actually had an okay dream.

When I woke Kurt was in the bathroom so I just sat there. He is so cute and nice. He came out of the bathroom and he was blue!

"Kurt are you okay you are blue."

"I'm fine that's natural skin for me."

"Really can you control it like I can?"

"No professor made a watch for me."

"That is so cool."

"So what was the dream about last night?"

"Them getting hurt by a guy who can control metal and both of my parents are mutants. My mother could shape shift and dad could control the elements."

"So you got your powers from your dad."

"Both I can shape shift to."

"That's cool."

"Thanks for letting me sleep with you."

"It's fine, you can anytime."

"It's just my nightmares aren't as bad."

"They aren't?"

"No. After I got in bed with you last night they start getting better." he sat down beside me and I kissed him.

"So you don't mind that I am blue?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Want to go swimming?"

"Sure." I ran to my room and put on my swimming suit. It was a really pretty purple one and a two piece because that was the only one I could find. Kurt met me at my door and we ran to the pool, but got stopped by Logan. In the kitchen and everyone was there.

"Hey."

"Why did you guys sleep together last night?" he asked.

"We didn't do anything bad." I said.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked.

"You stink of each other and plus I saw her go into your room."

"Fine you want to know right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have nightmares of thing and so if they get to bad he lets me sleep with him because they aren't as bad!" I yelled. I'm turning red.

Everyone there looked shocked.

"Calm down." then my skin started going blue. I'm Purple, fucking Purple. I closed my eyes and then It started to go down. Then it was back to normal.

"I... I'm sorry."

Professor came in. "Would you like to talk about these nightmares?" I looked to Kurt. Then back to professor.

"Only if Kurt can come with me."

"Yes he can come."

So much for the pool. So he took us to his office and we talked. I told him everything I dreamed about like my parents, and the guy that controls metal.

"The guy the you are talking about is Magneto." he put my hand in his and he seen everything I could. "I will do research."

"Thank you." then we were walking and then it was fucking raining.

"That ruined my plans." I said. Well it was going to get dark anyways cause it is 8. So we went back to his room and sat on the bed. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, you have any ideas?" I got closer and kissed him and then I took off his tank top that he was wearing. We got really close and took off each others clothes and started having sex. We had sex for about ten minutes or something like that and then snuggled. It felt good for someone to hold me. I had my head laying next to his and he was holding me like he would never let me go. I love him!

We started kissing again. Then the door came open and Logan walked in.

"What the fuck are you two doing." He yelled and grabbed us by the arms and threw us on the other side of the rooms. Luckey I grabbed a blanket, to cover myself. Then the really embarrassing thing happen everyone heard the commotion and ran in here.

I turned into a bird and flew out of the opened window and into my room. Kurt got out before me he teleported out. I got some clothes on and went to bed for a while. I had the nightmares again. But I couldn't get to Kurt's room because I am on lock down for tonight Logan is guarding Kurt's room and windows.

I get up and go to the hallway, Logan is dosed off. I tippy-toe and he wakes up.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare."

"Your on lock down you can't see each other." I started crying.

"I promise nothing will happen."

"There are orders I have to follow."

"Please I can't bear them alone. It won't get out of my head!" I started turning blue.

"Here, I will let you in but I am staying in there with you. You can only hug and maybe one kiss."

"Thank you." I gave him a hug. My skin turned back to normal. He and I walked in.

"Kurt." I whispered.

"Yeah." He sat up and looked at me and smiled.

"How did you get in here? We are on lock down."

"Logan let me in but he came too so he can watch us."

"Here." He pulled the blanket down and I got under it.

"Bad dream again?"

"Terrible."

"Thanks Logan." we said at the same time.

"Don't mention it." he smiled.

Kurt gave me a kiss and we went to sleep under close watch.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mother And Fire

Kurt's p.o.v.

I got up before Sky she got pass Logan last night, we are on lock down for a week. Logan is assigned to Sky and they are putting video cameras in our rooms so they know what we are doing at all times.

"Kurt, Where are you." Sky is calling.

"I'm in the kitchen." She walks in.

"You're purple are you okay?"

"I'm purple!" She looked down and then closed her beautiful eye's. "Did it work?" She looked down again.

"Why didn't it work?" I asked.

"I tried my hardest." She looked at Logan that was standing there watching our every move.

"Let me get Jean and Hank to the doctor's room. Behave and start walking there." He left to and get them and we started walking there.

"Why are they need, and what do you think he is thinking of." She asked me.

"Well they are the doctors around this place the got doctors degrees, well I mean Hank does anyways Jean just helps."

"Oh...so am I sick or something?"

"I don't know. I guess we will find out." So we got there and they were waiting on us. They took her in and made me and Logan wait outside.

"What do you think it could be?" I asked Logan.

"Well I think she is pregnant. They are going to test for many things though." He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"She can't be pregnant! I can't be a father! I don't know how to."

"Thats what you get for having sex." That is when Jean came out holding a bloody piece of metal.

Logan's p.o.v

I got called to go to answer the door. So I opened the opened it.

"Hello." My ex-girlfriend, Raea Blue said.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Our daughter went missing!" She was crying so hard I barely could understand her.

"Calm down and come in." I took her to one of the couches and sat down. All I got is that her daughter was missing.

"What is here name?"

"Sky Midnight Blue. "

"She is just fine, I just seen her a few minutes ago."

"Really is she here? Can I talk to her?" she started to calm down.

"After she gets done getting tested."

"Why is she getting tested?"

"They think she is pregnant."

"Oh My God!" That is when Sky and Kurt walked in smiling. _God she is pregnant I knew it! _

"Good news."

"What are you a mom now."

"No i'm not pregnant and they found what was causing some of the purple in me."

"What was it?"

"A piece of metal."

"Oh...so you got it removed?" Raea asked.

"Yeah."

"I wonder what it was."

"A tracking device." Raea looked like she was going to explode.

"How do you know? Who are you?" Sky asked.

"I put it in you when you were a baby."

"She is your mother, Sky."

"Don't lie to me."

"I am."

"Why are you here now and not when I needed you!" Sky was turning red.

"Your tracking device was turned off and I thought you were dead."

"Why would you care?"

"I love you."

"The fuck you do! If you did you would not have left me!"

"They were going to kill you so I hid you."

"Since I met you tell me something, who is my father?"

"Logan! Logan is your father!" _What the fuck!_ Sky glared at me and luckily professor came in.

"I'm going to kill you! You knew this whole time!"

"Calm down Logan didn't know!" Raea Yelled.

"Enough! You why didn't you tell me I had a kid?" I pointed to Raea.

"You left before I had a chance." Sky turned to blue now and was crying a few tears. Kurt what holding her trying to calm her down.

"I am taking you back with me." Raea told Sky.

"The fuck you are! Am staying right here with Kurt and my new father! Plus, professor adopted me, so you can't take me." She stuck her tongue out at her mom.

"You're coming!" She grabbed Sky by the arm and Sky turned into fire. No skin Just fire.

"I won't come but you can come here if you want to see me." Still on fire her mother sprayed her with water.

"You bitch...damn that fucking hurt!" Her fire was still barely going and she made a basketball sized ball of fire. "Leave or else!"

Raea left and Sky my new daughter passed out. _I am going to be a good father! I hope she forgives me for not being there, if I would have known I would have taken better care of her._


	7. Chapter 7 - Sabertooth

Sky's P.O.V

Logan, out of all the people why does Logan have to be my father! _Why me!_ Ever since he found out he has bothered me to death and will not leave me alone. So everyone decided to play dodge ball which is one of the things I actually know how to play. And of course Logan was there to make sure that Kurt and I don't do anything.

"Let's start!" Hank yelled and we all got a ball. _Who do I want to throw this at?_ I made the ball catch on fire. I aimed and throw as hard as I could. _Score!_ I started laughing because it hit Logan right between his eyes.

"Sky that ain't funny!" Logan started laughing because someone poured water behind me and I fell on my ass. So I used my powers to make a ball wet and I threw it so hard that he fell.

"Aren't you being a little rough with your father?" Scott asked.

"He can handle it." with that I looked at him and his face was turning red so I froze the water and ran to Kurt. Who was laughing.

"Will you take me to the woods?"

"Sure." I gave him a quick kiss. Then he took me to the woods and left. I took off my shirt and started rubbing it on some trees. Then after about 50 trees I put it back on and went though a pond then found a tree to sit in._ He will never find me with all the tracks I put out for him._

_Shit someone is coming! I looked down to see a poof ball that stunk like...dog._ In a few flashes the branch was on the ground and I was knocked out.

Logan's P.O.V.

Well Sky is in so much terrible trouble she ran off so I went to look for her. Damn that little... She put her scent on everything. I can't find it. But I did find Sabertooth. So I followed it.

"Who are you? You smell like Logan!" Sabertooth was standing over Sky and it looked like she was passed out. He started shaking her hard.

"Leave her alone!" He turn around and I let my metal claws out. And we began to fight. I slashed a big gap in his shoulder-blade. Then he missed me and stabbed Sky in the both legs one for each hand. I had to finish this fasted so I could run Sky to the mansion.

"You're going to fucking get killed for that! You hurt my daughter!"

"You have a daughter, since when?"

"Just found out!" I went to punch him, but he ran away to fast.

_Professor can you get the medical staff to the doctors place?_

_What happened, Logan._

_Sabertooth!_

_They will be there._

I picked up Sky and took her to the mansion, I pushed through the doors. Ran down the stairs into the Doctor's room. I laid her on one of the beds there.

"What happen!" Kurt was there.

"I got there and she was already passed out and Sabertooth was over her."

"We will do everything we can do."

"Thanks." They ran to the operating room. After 4 hours off wait with Kurt they came out.

"Is she okay?" I asked before Kurt could say anything.

"She will never be able to walk, if her healing is normal. Which the machines are usually right and they say it is normal."

_Oh. My. God _

Sky's P.O.V

I woke up on a hospital bed. _Where am I?_ I looked around to see if there was a clock. I finally found one and it said 8:30. I had a nightmare again but it wasn't as bad.

I went to get up and fell back down on the bed. _Why are my legs so sore?_ I looked at them and they were wrapped up. I forced myself to get off the bed and notice I was in a gown. So I got to looking for my clothes, but they were not there. So I found a blanket and wrapped myself up in it. I headed for upstairs but I felt weak so I took an elevator to the 5 floor.

I got to my room and put a dress that came to my knees, and then went to the kitchen and 'father' was there reading a newspaper, I finally started calling him dad or father.

"Dad. What happen?" He looked up. Then everyone came in and sat down and started talking really loud.

"You can walk!" He yelled and everybody stared at me.

"Why couldn't I walk?" By this time he was hugging me.

"You got your legs hurt and they said you may not be able to walk." He let me go and my legs gave out. I fell.

"Ow...that hurt!" I couldn't get off the floor by myself and so Kurt came running up and picked me up bridal style. "Will you put me down please?" So he put me in a chair sitting at the table and professor came in.

"If it wasn't for Logan you may have died." professor told me.

"Thanks dad." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You need to take it easy for a while though."

"Okay."

"I will away have someone with you at all times. You can use the elevator when you want."

"Thank you."

"Jean will you help her into her night-clothes." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Sure."

So we went to my room and she helped me put a nice baggy pair of PJ's on.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"You're welcome. If you ever need anything just tell me and I will help you."

"Okay." I got into my bed and went to sleep.

"Sky...Sky wake up." Kurt told me.

"Hi."

"Want to sleep in my bed just in case you have a nightmare and can't get up?"

"Yeah, But I don't know if I can walk." I said which was true, my legs are killing me!

"That okay." He picked me up and carried me gently to his room and laid me into his bed. Then he laid down.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"It's no problem."

"Love you...good night." He gave me a kiss.

"Love you too, good night." So we went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - Normal

Kurt's P.O.V

I woke up and Sky was already up and dressed, she was sitting next to the window.

"Morning." I said, she jumped to her feet.

"Oh...Kurt you scared me to death!" She smiled and ran towards me to the bed sat down on the bed with me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine."

"So are your legs still hurt?"

"No not at all they feel normal."

"That's weird because Hank said you may never to walk again, because you heal normal."

"No I don't, I broke my arm one time and it healed in 2 days. That ain't normal." She smiled and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I just thought of something...Everyone is going to think I'm a freak since I healed so fast because they said that I heal 'normal'!"

"How is that funny?" She laughed even harder.

"It reminds me of all the looks I got from the people in the orphanage!"

"So you going back to school today?" she stopped laughing.

"If you want me too." She leaned over and kissed me so I kissed back.

"Of course I do. So have you made any friends here besides me?"

"Well Britt Maximoff, but that's it. And your friends."

"That's great! I'm glad you are making new friends!"

"There is a party tonight..."

"Who's party."

"Christina Robertson."

"Oh...well would you like me to take you?"

"Yes! Please do! I love you so much!"

"I love you to." She gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Do you want to get some food?"

"Sure." I got up and got dressed and then we walk down the hall to the kitchen, where Logan sits watching the news and looking at the paper.

"Hey...daddy."

"What do you want?" he put down the paper and looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Can I go to the all-night movies with my friend Britt?"

"I guess how much do you need to get in?"

"$10.50...please?"

"I guess..." He passed her the money, and she gave him a hug.

"Thank you...daddy. Where going to school."

"Okay behave." We ran to the door.

"Bye." We said before leaving to my car.

Sky gets allowance from her father which sighed legal documents saying he was Sky Midnight Bule's father. She signed to. We pulled up to McDonalds and got food and some pop to drink, for each of us. Then I took her to a little park, that was small but nice and we ate.

After we got done we had 20 minutes to get to school which is 5 minutes away so we sat there. There was a guy who came up.

"Hi, My name is William. Whats yours?" Sky answered.

"Hi, my name is Sky and this is Kurt." She smiled so I smiled to.

"It's nice to meet you."

"So are you a new student? I never seen you around here."

"Yeah my family just moved here, I was going to ask if you could show me where the school is."

"Sure we are heading there anyways, right Kurt?" She smiled at me.

"Sure."

We headed off to school and when we arrived it was five minutes early, so we talked. A minute later Logan came up.

"What do you want?"

"You left your bag."

"Oh...thanks." He smiled.

"Who's your new friend?"

"This is William. William this is my father." Sky looked annoyed about Logan showing up. She gave me a quick kiss. I love her kisses!

"You..." Logan came towards me as to attack and Sky stopped him. She pushed him. "Your getting strong like your father."

"Maybe even stronger." After the long school day was over that William was flirting with Sky we was getting ready for the party.


	9. Chapter 9 - Party

Sky's P.O.V.

I was in the bathroom for 1 hour getting ready for the party. I wore a Black and sliver, sparkly mermaid dress. And a pair of sliver silettos. _No one what's to piss me off when I'm wearing my silettos!_

I lined my eyes with black eyeliner, eye shadow, and a fine line of lip gloss. I was about to go out the door then remembered my jacket that was a sliver color, that buttoned it up so Mr. Someone lets me out the door.

I went to see if Kurt was going, also to go and get Britt. She is going to drive Mr. Someone hid my car keys (Mr. Someone is my father.) _Thank God for Britt._ I went to Kurt's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in..." Kurt said weakly. I walked in and Kurt was laying down on his bed and not looking to good. I went over to him and felt his forehead. It felt hot! _Like my hand was on fire... and I know how that feels..._

"Are you okay?" I asked. He tried to smile but failed.

"Yeah. I can't take you to the party, I don't feel to well."

"Okay, Kurt its fine." He looked at me.

"I still want you to go with Britt though."

"Are you sure? I can stay to take care of you." I started to turn blue.

"Yeah. You are so beautiful..."

"Thank you hope you get feeling better. I hear Britt calling me."

"Bye...love you"

"Love you too."

I went upstairs to see Britt waiting for me at the door. Mr. Someone was nowhere to be found...Until I reached the door.

"Where are you going? Sky."

"To the movie marathon with Britt." Britt flashed an innocent smile.

"Logan I will take care of her. Where just going to the movies! And you don't have to worry about Kurt he is sick, and we are fine!" Britt try to look tough but it is an epic failure. _She looks like a monkey when she looks tough...funny type of monkey not strong at all._

We ran out before Logan could say one word. I jumped into the car, and we took off. I was still blue. _Damn...how am I going to hide this...no amout of make up will cover it._

This song came on and Britt dancing and almost ran us off the road. I use the wind to blow us straight back before we got hurt.

"Watch were your going!" I stared to laugh and my skin turned back to normal. "I would like to live!"

"Sorry! I guess I shouldn't bust moves while driving!" She started laughing to. We were already having fun and haven't even got there yet. It took 5 minutes of laughing and dancing to get to the party.

"Yay! We're here." Britt said. We got out of the car and I took off my jacket. I threw it in the back of Britt's car.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." We walked to the door and knocked on it. William opened the door. He looked drunk.

"Hey you two here for the party?"

"Yeah... Christina Robertson invited us."

"You can come in." So we walked in and there was beer everywhere. I was looking around and then William gave us a beer, I opened it and took a sip of the cold liquid. I was good. I looked to Britt and she did the same as I did.

"Where is Kurt?" William asked me.

"He got sick so he couldn't come." I told him and he just smiled at me.

"Well I'll take care of you. Since he can't." I just looked at him and gave him a smile. "Want to dance?" I looked at Britt to see if she was okay with it and she just nodded at me. So I finished the beer and went to dance.

As we were dancing he started touching my body. I slapped his hand. Then he forced his hand on my boob. With that I smacked him in the face. I gave him a dirty look. Then looked at his face and he had hand print on his face. I noticed Britt looking at me. She started to walk over to me. When she got to me she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the other side of the dance floor and passed me another beer.

"Why did you smack him?" She looked upset.

"He is a perv." I shrugged and took a drink of the open beer in my hand and I started dancing. _Whatever he deserved it!_


	10. Chapter 10 - Drunk Tattoo

Sky's P.O.V

So right now me and Britt are at the party drinking heavy and hoping no one is watch us. Like my father or one of his 'spys'. We are dancing like idiots and acting like crazy people. We went balcony we found and was dancing to "Just Give Me A Reason" By Pink and Nate Ruess, I love that song. This is so much fun!

"Hey look there is a pool under us." I looked down and seen that there was really a pool under us and it was empty except for the water of course. But no people. What is a giant swimming pool doing em-

"Let's jump in!" Britt said interrupting my thoughts. Then she grabbed my hand.

"No..." But before I could say any she pushed me off the balcony into the water. I grabbed her hand and she fell in with me. There was a big splash and everybody ran off before they could get drenched. Why didn't I just use my powers? I'm so stupid sometimes.

"What was that for? I didn't want to get wet!" Britt yelled at me.

"Well I didn't either so since you forced me to get wet I made you." I said and it was true. I looked down to see that the water was bubbling, so I took a look at my skin and it was red. "Britt i'm red! Help!" So she helped me out of the water and we decided to leave. Britt grabbed a couple of beers so we could have them.

"You are going to drive carefully to the movies." I couldn't do anything else. She is using her powers on me. I look down at the clock and it says 3:28 so there is an hour left of the movies. We got there and bought a ticket and sat down and watched a scary movie. I don't know what it was called because I drift into my own little reality.

"Lets go." Britt said snapping me into reality. The movie is over and so we sit in the car for a few minutes and talk.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Get a tatoo."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah let's get some." So we go to the 24/7 tattoo parlor and I got a painful tattoo on my wrist and four on my stomach one for each element. The one on my wrist was a Chinese symbol of best with best written under the symbol.

Britt got a tattoo of the Chinese symbol friend and the English word written under it just like mine. She only got two. The other one was a butterfly on her neck. We paid the guy and left. We started going back to the mansion when I noticed the time seven o'clock. When we went in Logan was nowhere in sight and we ran up to my room still drunk as ever. I laid down on my bed and Britt went to sleep in my sofa that Logan got me. So I went to sleep to.


	11. Chapter 11 - Drunken Nightmares

Britt's P.O.V

Tonight was so crazy! I got tattoos and got drunk for the first time. Many times I've got tipsy but never really drunk. My head is spinning around and around. _Ah! I don't like this feeling_. I finally fell asleep and had a weird dream, about purple monkeys taking over the world. It was kinda scary. After the nightmare I woke to the noise of Logan yelling at us.

"Where in the hell have you been!" he yelled but I didn't answer him neither did Sky. I glanced at the clock and it was eight o'clock. We only slept an hour! A fucking hour!

What I said next in my drunk state of mind, I will regret forever! "I...I like Log..." luck for me Sky throw a pillow in my face before anything else slipped out. Logan just smiled at me so I started a pillow fight. Sky joined in with me and we where so drunk that Logan gave up and told us he was going to talk to us later. And that we were in trouble for being drunk. We started laughing and joking around to.

We chase him out and thew pillows at him. Then the real nightmare began he brought professor to see us and Hank with this giant needle thing full of medicine. Wonder what that is in the tube. They walked in and we were still having a pillow fight. We stop when professor came in and we sat on Sky's bed.

"What was you girls thinking getting drunk?" professor had a irritated tone in his usually calm voice. Well professor is like a father to me. My real dad walked out on my family and then my mother was a drug user and a drunk. She would hit us, me and my little brother and sister. I am the oldest of us three. I have a little brother named Sam he is 14 now, and my little sister name is Faith and she is 12 now. Life is better for them now, my mother went to rehab and she completely stopped everything and stopped the hitting.

"I d-don't know." I managed to get out.

"Well you aren't going to school and there is a big punishment that will start when you are sober." professor told us.

"Professor can I punish them my way?" Logan gave us a smirk..._Kinda cute_.

"Be easier though, don't kill them okay."

"I'm not going to kill them. Uh, why would I do that?"

"Well I guess you can." professor looked at Hank and nodded. With that Hank came over to Sky and put the needle in her arm she passed out in less than a second. He was heading towards me.

"What is that?" I asked. _Are they going to kill me? I'm scared._

"It's sleep medicine we can have you drunk and causing trouble. When you wake you will be sober." With that Hank stabbed the needle in my arm and pass out. _Why didn't I use my powers?_


	12. Chapter 12 - Tattoo Trouble

Logan's P.O.V

So after we talked to the girls and made them sleep I went for a long walk down the hall. I went to the hospital bed that Kurt was in. I wanted to see how he is doing. He got so sick last night that we took him to the place they had set up like a hospital. I got there and he was awake.

"Hey, kid." I said to him trying to smile.

"Logan? You're the last person I would have thought to come and see me." He smiled back at me.

"Well I just thought maybe that you might need something. Do you?" _I was getting nervous. I felt bad for the kid. I like kids. I just can't let him know that or I will never hear the end of it._

"Well no. But have you seen Sky?"

"Yeah." I'm still pissed about what she went and did.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she is asleep and when she wakes up she is in a shit load of trouble."

"Oh..." all of a sudden he passed out. I felt his forehead and he was burning up.

_Professor!_

_What is the matter?_

_Kurt passed out and his head is really hot!_

_I will send Hank and Jean right away._

When they showed up they made me go so I went upstairs after they told me he would be okay. That's when I noticed the time was 3:30 well the girls should wake in two hours. The girls room door was cracked open. It's to early for the girls to be awake. So I walked in and noticed that the window was opened. I cheeked the whole room. The girls where asleep and snoring.

I closed the window and walk out and shut the door behind me. I went to Evan's room and he was sitting on his bed. He jumped when I opened the door. He looked at me.

"Did you get what I wanted?" I asked him. I sent Evan to spy on the girls. I promised him 20 bucks if he did.

"Yeah, I got all the party but that was it they disappeared after it was over."

"Okay, good job let me see it." He showed me a 3 hour movie of the party that my little girl stared in. _She is crazy when she is drunk._ Then it showed them talking. Britt told Sky who she liked, it was me! After the video was over I started laughing and passed Evan 30 bucks.

"You gave me to much." He tried to give me a ten back.

"No, Keep it you earned it."

"Thanks! This is awesome!"

I walked out and notice that the girls were up so I went outside to cool off.

Sky's P.O.V

When I woke up Britt was already awake. I looked down to notice that I was still in my dress. So I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and grabbed a outfit on the way. I took off my dress which was wet and put it into a basket and then took off all the rest which was everything. I turned on the water of the shower to the right heat and then clicked the radio on. The song was 'Sober. By Pink', I stepped in and sung along with it. Damn I hate it when I get soap in my eye's!

After I was done I got dressed and then noticed that I forgot to grab my shirt so I walked out to grab it. I looked at Britt that was still sitting in the comfy chair and when she looked at me her eye's widened.

"What? If this is about not having a shirt on then..." I was saying but she inruped me.

"Your father is going to kill you." She pointed to my stomach. I looked down and seen the 4 tattoos on my stomach.

"Oh. My. God!" I was still shocked when Britt put her hair in a pony tail. "Professor is going to kill you!" I told her when I noticed that she had a butterfly tattoo on her neck.

"I have a tattoo? Where?"

"On your neck." She got up and ran to the big mirror I have. She started crying.

"Oh. My..." She wiped her tears off with her wrist and then looked down at it for a couple of minutes and then grabbed mine and looked at it. I know what she was looking at when she put her hand next to mine. We had best friends tattoo.

"We have to hide this! Nobody can find out!" I told her. "What can we do to hide our wrist?"

"Well, I can make some bracelets. I got one right here that I made a couple of months ago. I can make another one though." she told me.

"Good you where that one right now. I got a idea how to cover the other one." I said running to the little dresser that I keep my glove in. I grabbed a pair and put them on. They covered the tattoo perfectly. I showed Britt.

"Well it is late summer and I is going to be hot. And with the whether it will look weird. I mean if you go out with those black gloves you will look like you are a serial killer." I looked down at the gloves and took them off then I remembered a movie I watched on time and they wore gloves and the fingers were cut off.

I grabbed a pair of scissors out off my desk and then cut the fingers of the gloves off. Well after I took them off of course cause it would hurt if I cut off my fingers. Ow! I put the fingerless gloves on and they covered it. I forgot that I didn't have a shirt on and went to the door and opened it. Britt grabbed me and pushed the door closed.

"What in the hell is your problem?" She held up the shirt I thought I had on and gave me a smart ass look.

"Forget something?" I looked down and I didn't have a shirt on. Damn it!

"Thanks for the warning." I grabbed the button up shirt out of her hands and put it on. I grabbed the hair tie out of Britt's hair and made it where you can't notice the butterfly on her neck.

"You're welcome. Oh..."

"What?"

"It's kinda hot in here will you mind if we go outside." We went out side to the back yard it's nice there. There is a little woods back about 60 yards out. Then I seen dad.

"You to are in trouble." He looked at us and then gave us a weird look.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" he asked me.

"They are my new style."

"Really? Are you sure you aren't trying to hide the ink under it." I stared at him.

"How did you know?"

"You guys reek of it. Let me see." so me and Britt uncovered the tattoo on our wrist and hopefully he don't know about the others. We did not speak and then he spoke again.

"You're in a bit of trouble for last night and your small tattoo." suddenly the wind blew Britt's hair out of the way and the tattoo was clear so you could see it. "Okay you have 2 tattoos you are in so much trouble!" He started to yell at her so I backed up to the pool and ripped open my shirt.

"Hey daddy look!" I yelled so he could hear me over his yelling. Every other kids looked at me like I was crazy to mess with my father. He came running to smack me and I fell backwards so he couldn't. I tried to use my water element but I couldn't. _Fuck they took away my powers._

So I jumped out the water and Grabbed Britt's hand we made a run for it and dad wasn't even chasing us. _Damn why me?_


	13. Chapter 13 - Twin's

Author's note: Hey I hope you like and please review please! Thank you! :)

Sky's P.O.V.

We were running from my father anyways he isn't chasing but I want to be far away for a while. I really don't want to face him. So we run fast but then something hit me and fell on my ass.

"Ow! Damn what happened? Britt?" I asked Britt. I couldn't see her clearly though because my eye's got blurry and I couldn't focus them for nothing. But I seen Britt's silver hair I know that is her no one else has silver hair like hers.

"I'm not Britt." She told me. Why in the hell is she trying to trick me. I glared at her.

"Don't mess with me!" I yelled and then seen a flash and my vision clear up. It was Britt there. "Told you that you where Britt."

She smiled at me with her evil grin. The a person that looked just like her walked up. "You have a twin sister?"

"I'm a boy! She is the girl!" he pointed to Britt. "My name is Pietro Maximoff, Britt Maximoff is my sister and so is Wanda Maximoff."

"Oh, sorry I thought you where a girl." I said trying to be nice. "So Britt where are we camping out tonight?" I looked around.

"At our club house. Pietro where are we and how far is it?"

"About a mile from here." what are they talking about?

"Better start walking then." She said smiling at me with her silver hair flowing in the wind. I laid on my back for a few minutes.

"Wait why are you camping out at the fort when you got a nice place at the mansion?"

"My dad is pissed off with us." I told him. This is kinda comfy.

"Why?"

"We got tattoo's." Britt told him. "I got two and she got five."

"I like you element tattoos." he said looking at me.

"How do you know what my tattoos look like?" I asked him.

"I can see them." he told me.

"How? Do you have x-ray vision?" I asked.

"No."

"Then how?"

"Look down..." I looked down and my shirt was unbuttoned. "no shirt. That's how I knew what they were." I buttoned my shirt up and then stood up. "I can still see them."

"How they are covered?" I looked down at my still wet white shirt and then I noticed that the tattoos still show though it. "Damn it! Don't be looking, I can't cover them this is the only shirt I brought."

"Sorry but..." I glared at him. He was still staring at me.

"But what?" I asked him.

"Well...Um..." he smiled at me. I smiled back. "never mind."

"Let sit for ten minutes and then we can move out, Okay?" Britt said trying to change the conversation.

"Okay." Pietro and I said at the same time. I looked around and seen that it was a nice place and peaceful.

"So you guys got split up when you where little?" I asked.

"Yeah they said it was for our safety. I got put in a new home where the father and mother I grew up with did drugs and alcohol. The man would beat us. I had two younger siblings and the guy would rape me. He let the others go. But for some reason he liked me. Well a month before I got to go to the school of mutants, I told one of the school teachers that he beat us kids..." Britt told us. "and he touched me and she called the cops and told them and he got arrested on charges on rape and abuse."

"That is terrible." I told her.

"Well he got life sentence because it turns out that he was wanted in other states." Britt was smiling. "And my 'mother' got put in rehab and she never went back and she takes good care of the other kids now and she still writes me to tell me she is so sorry of what she let the son of a bitch do to me."

"Whats your story Sky?" Pietro asked me.

"Well I was put in a orphanage when I was a baby. I lived there all my life. I was the freak and the weirdo of that place, I got my powers when I was two and no one would adopted me because I turn different colors and that I was a mutant. The staff there would make me work when all the other kids got to go outside. I never been outside 'till I was seven years old." I looked up at her and him. "I ran away many times but I couldn't get a job I was to young. So they always found me. Then professor found me and took me in after another run away attempted professor adopted me then I found out that Logan was my father."

Then I jumped off the ground because Britt's cell phone timer went off. So we started to walk.

_I wonder what Pietro's story is. I mean every one has a dark side, I wonder what it is?_


	14. Chapter 14 - Flashback

"Britt's p.o.v"

Sky, Pietro, and I where walking to a club house Pietro and I built when we were younger. We built it so we could see each other. I remember the first time I met my brother.

*Flashback.*

I was 5 years old. We were at a mall, It had one of those day-care things so the parent could drop us off. While we went to play, the parent would go shopping. Well I went to a tube thing that looked cool so as I went through it I saw him. A boy who looked just like me. (My hair was short cause I had got gum in it.)

I thought I was just imaging it so I ignored it. Later this guy that I never seen before picked me up and took off with me. But after he got five steps away Pietro saw him and screamed "Daddy!" He looked back and realized I was the wrong kid so he took me back.

That's when my foster parents came and screamed kidnapper. That caused everyone to come closer. I remember what he said to get them to calm down. "Sorry... but this child looked a lot like my little boy over there." He pointed and they looked then he passed me to them and went to his little boy. So they talked and they invented him to super with his little boy.

That night they came over just him and the one who looked just like me. I seen my foster parents have a big stack of papers. After dinner us younger ones went to the playroom. Which was only me and Pietro(Brother and sister wasn't born yet). We started talking and I was shy so he took my hand and told me that he wanted to be best friends.

At that moment the door came open. Behind that door was a lot of smiling adults. They told us that we where brother and sister and that man who tried to take me was my father. It was that day that changed my life completely.

We started school and grew up together. There was once that I was alone walking from school to my house. I was 12 years old. I just started to get my powers and so I didn't know how to use them. While I was walking I ran into these big guys. They started pushing me and trying to reach down my shirt. I tried to scream but nothing would come out.

Pietro showed up. At that time we weren't as close he had his friends and I had mine. We were still friends though. Well he told them to quite. They punched him and then started hurting him. They took out a knife and started to stab him in the stomach. I got mad. There was a guy who had a grip on me. I told him to let me go and he did. Then I told the others to stop and they did. I told them to go away. After they did I helped Pietro off the ground he was hurt bad. I got him to my house.

My parents weren't home he passed out on the couch. I got scared. So I called 911.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The womans voice on the other end of the phone said to me.

"My friend was beat up he is hurt bad." I started to cry. I wanted to say brother but I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Where are you?" They woman asked.

"512 West Pine Street." I told her.

"The ambulance will be there soon."

"Thanks." After I hung up I got a warm rag and a blanket and a towel. I took off his shirt to see how bad the hole in his stomach was. It was bad. I put my hand over the stab and started to cry more. "Stop bleeding. Don't die brother." I told him and then it stopped bleeding completely.

There was blood everywhere. I started to wash off the blood on his face. (His face was still bleeding.) He woke up. I told him that help was on It's was and to just lay there and that I got his stabbed stomach to stop bleeding. Thats when the people came and they took him to the hospital. One of the cops told me to go to the station with them so they could question me to find out what happened. So I did.

"What happened?" The red-haired officer asked me. I told him the story but left out the parts about my powers. After we got done talking we went to the hospital to see Pietro. I went to his bed and he grabbed my hand and said "Little sis, whatever you did to me saved my life. They said that stab in my belly would have killed me." That made me smile to know he was okay.

When I got dropped off by the nice officer My foster parents where home and so was my little brother and sister. I told them what happen but they where drunk and didn't believed me they said I was a liar. Then my "dad" started to hit me and so did my mother. I got to the point to where I was too weak to fight it. So they just kept on hitting. After about 10 minutes I forced myself up and then went to my room.

When I woke up that day they were gone. They work on Wednesday until midnight so I had the day to myself. I called the school and told them I caught a cold and couldn't make it.

*Present.*

"Earth to Britt. Are you okay?" Pietro was talking to me. He had a worried look on his face. I looked around and we where there. I guess while I was thinking I started to cry. I just pulled Pietro into a hug.

"Everything is fine I was just thinking." Then I let him go and ran to the club house.


	15. Chapter 15 - English Class

Britt's P.o.v

So we are at the cabin and as I look around I remember things like the blood stain on the floor.

*Flashback!*

One time I was coming here and while I was walking and not watching where I was going so I stepped on the tail of a squirrel. It bit and scratched me and I couldn't walk very good so I forced myself into the club house. I sit there bleeding, no phone, nothing, and the worse part was that my foster parents thought I ran away. If I get back they are going to beat me to death. I sat there for two days. My leg got infected. I found a first aid kit, I tried to put medicine on it and get it to heal but it only was getting worse.

I had water and food that we would store for when someday we would need it. By the third day I had a fever and was sick. I thought I was going to die. I found some paper and used my blood (Couldn't find a pen or pencil) and wrote what happened. Right after I did that I passed out.

When I woke I found myself in a hospital bed and gowns. I hate those things! I tried to sit up but I couldn't and when I looked at my wrist they had I.V.'s in them. All I could do was move my head. So I looked around and seen that I was not alone. There was a nurse in the room so I did the only thing I could do.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" I asked.

"Oh...your awake. Well you're not dead just sick." She told me and then came over to me. "You're at the hospital. Would you like to see any of your family? They are worried."

"Pietro. Pietro I want to see. No one else. Please." I tried to sit up. It didn't work. I couldn't move.

"Okay." She went into the hallway for a few minutes and then came back with Pietro. He came up to my bed and looked at me, I could tell he cried a lot. His eyes still puffy and red from it.

"Pietro!" I tried to give him a hug but it didn't work. He bent down and gave me a light hug. "What happened? Why can't I move?"

"Well this boy saved your life and found you." The nurse told me. "He carried you all the way here, if it wasn't for him you would have died."

"You saved me?" I wondered how that worked out because he was supposed to be in Florida with our father. "I thought you where in Florida for the week and wouldn't be back."

"Well, you 'Parents' called me and told me you were missing and they couldn't find you anywhere." He smiled at me. "So I asked father if I could come back because you were missing so he gave me the money to come back to look for you."

"Nurse, can we be alone for a few minutes?" What I had to say her ears didn't need to hear.

"Yes." She walked out and so it was just us.

"Pietro, I missed you." I said to him.

"I missed you to." He smiled when he said it. "Why where you at the club house anyway?"

"I walked out on my foster parents because they were drunk again and was hitting me." I told my brother. "I was afraid that I would hurt them."

"I don't think you could hurt a squirrel if you wanted to." he grinned. "Wait you already did that." He held out the piece of paper I wrote on with my blood.

"I didn't mean to." I said.

"I know."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"You know how you got your power? Well I found mine."

"Really? What is it?"

"I can control people."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well I'm glad you finally know them." I felt a surge of pain go though my body.

"I love you, Brother."

"Love you too, sis..." I passed out from the pain and medication they had me on.

*Present*

I looked around own little club house that we would get jobs to get money. I look at Sky who is blushing.

"Britt do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

"Yeah." I walked over to the little dresser that had clean clothes in it and through one at her. She took off her shirt and my brother looked embarrassed. She put it on and looked to Pietro and he was blushing.

"What?" She asked Pietro.

"Nothing." He said quickly. She grabbed an empty vase off of the coffee table.

"Better be nothing." She looked pissed.

"No fighting you guys." I said and gave them this mean look. "I don't care how mad you are that my brother has a crush on you." I started to laugh.

He started to run but fell on his butt. I started to laugh when Sky ran over there and the shirt I gave her was to low-cut and when she bent over him you could see everything.

"Umm...Sky..." Pietro said blushing.

"What..." Sky answered him.

"Well..um your shirt."

"What about..." she looked down at her shirt and screamed. "Britt do something!"

"Get off the floor and I will trade you shirt because I have a tank top on under this one." She got up and helped Pietro off the floor and then we traded shirts.

"What are you covering your eyes for? You seen both of us change." I asked him.

"What do you mean by that?" Sky asked me.

"In school while I had English and he had physical education we would trade places. We would dress like each other so we could switch."

"So all those times I talked to you in English class...that was Pietro."

"Yeah...you told me all the things about your relationship with Kurt." Pietro told her.

"Oh..." She walked out and started towards town.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I ran after her with Pietro right behind me. She turned crying.

"Town! Why didn't you tell me you where not in English?!" She yelled.

"I don't know." I said to her. Pietro went to her and hugged her.

"I'm not going to tell anyone your secrets, if that's what is bothering you."

"I don't know." She started to run. So we ran after her and she finally stopped when this girl ran into Sky on purpose.

"Hi, bitch..." the girl said. "Are you going to turn red."

"No! Madison." Sky said. Pietro went behind Sky and wrapped his arms around her. She was really burning.


	16. Chapter 16 - Healing

Sky's P.o.v

I can feel the burning in my skin. I glanced at my fingers that were red. I hate her. Madison. She was in the same orphanage as me. She got treated like a princess. The staff loved her and the other kid knelled to her. They listen to everything she told them. I was the only one in that place that didn't. She made my life hell.

She would tell the others rumors about me. They would laugh when I walked by. They hated me, just like I hate them. Apparently she still is the queen because they still follow her around like lost puppies.

She stood there in front of me whispering to her friends. She wore a bright pink dress and a matching bow in her curly blonde hair. Her friends were wearing The same thing but in blue and green.

"I thought you said you wasn't going to turn red." She said tilting her head. I struggled a lot. Pietro wouldn't let go. Britt went over to Madison.

"Go away and every three minutes bark like a dog. Until you get home." She told the three girls. I was holding back a laugh. They walked away barking. She used her powers against them. Wait our powers are back.

"Uh...Sky look down." Britt told me. I looked down and realized the problem. My shirt burned off, and Pietro holding. I seen Kitty looking at us. Oh...i'm in trouble. She got away before I could say anything. Then my father, Logan drove past. Pietro let go and took off his shirt off and gave to me. I slipped it on.

"Thanks." I said to him. I noticed that he had burn marks on his chest and face.

While we were walking to Pietro house a human let his pit bull of the chain. It ran at us I grabbed Pietro and Britt's hand. It jumped on Pietro biting him. I couldn't just stand there. I held out my hand, concentrating on what I wanted to happen. I looked up and the dog was still on Pietro. I looked over to the owner. He just stood there laughing. I sent a little fire-ball at the dog. The dog yelped and ran back toward his owner.

Then the dog owner started to walk over to us. He looked mad. Not good. I pulled Pietro up and put his arm around my shoulder. He was badly hurt. "Hold on. Okay?"

"Sure." He said. He started coughing. I looked at him. I counted the bite marks. Ten all together, around his arms, chest, neck, and face. I couldn't tell if there were any bites on his legs.

"You lit my dog on fire! Your going to pay!" I gave a smirk to this guy. I couldn't help but laugh. His mad face was funny. When I laughed that got him madder than before. I started to walk. Britt getting on the other side of Pietro. He's lost a lot of blood.

When we arrived at Pietro's house I laid him on the couch. Britt stayed behind not wanting to take any chances of seeing her father. Lucky for me the other members of the brotherhood, when gone. I dug in the bathroom cabinets and found a first aid kit.

"Take your pants off." I told him. I needed to check to see if there were any bites,

"What? No, I'm not taking my pants off!" He looked at me.

"Stop being a perv. Take your pants off, or I will have to force you." I told him.

"Fine. Why do you want my pants off?" he smiled at me. I blushed. I never thought I would have to force someone to take their pants off. He finally gave up the fight and took off his pants. I smiled cause he was blushing. Lucky for me he wares boxers.

He had a giant bite mark on his leg. Eleven all together. I got the first aid kit. I laid my hand on his leg, where the bite was. I warmed my hand to where it was hot. I can heal people with the elements. Soon the mark on his leg was gone.

I did this to every mark on him. For the burn marks I used ice. Finally I was to his face. I got closer to his face. I gently laid my hand over one of the bite marks on his cheek. Then I heard voices and a door close.

"Pietro! Are you here?" one of them called. Then they walked in. "Wow. Sorry for bothering you two." the same one said.

"Get back in here." I said to him. I heard footsteps getting closer. Three different pairs. "I know this looks wrong but it's not. I'm healing him. So don't go around and tell anyone Pietro got me in bed. It's not true and if I hear that you will regret it."

"Ow...careful your heating up." Pietro hollered. I got closer to his face to see if I burned him. I did, but the bite mark was gone. I changed to ice.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said.

"What? I wouldn't say that." One said.

"Good." I told him.

"Wait why are you helping him? He is one of us. The X-men's enemy." I'm pretty sure that was Lance.

"He is my friend." I smiled at Pietro. I finally was done. I stood up and threw his pants at him. I smirked. "Put your pants on." He started to laugh. He slipped his pants on while I went over to look out the window. Guess who I seen.

My father was chasing his bike. I seen him glance over to the window I was looking through. I dropped. I sat on the floor curled up in a ball. I heard a knock on the door. It was my father.

"Do you have a back door?" I asked.

"Nope. Why?" Pietro asked.

"Will you hide me? It's Logan I can't let him see me. He will kill me!" I said to him. Pietro's eyes got bigger. He grabbed my hand. He led me to his room. We were followed by Toad. He moved the bed. I seen a trap door leading down.

"I will go with you. Toad you shut the door and then put the bed over it. I will go out the other way. Okay?" He asked. He led me down the stair case. We went into a little room.


End file.
